


Supercop Headcanon Ideas

by sesshoukid



Series: Supercop Headcanon Ideas [1]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, autistic!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshoukid/pseuds/sesshoukid
Summary: Maggie and Kara meet in college in a comic book shop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ideas I had for Supercop. It's not a full fic because I struggle with those, but I wanted to share my ideas. It's not many different fic ideas, its ideas for the same fic. Please let me know what you think?

-Kara is Bi/Pan-romantic Ace   
-Kara is also autistic  
-Maggie is a huge flirt  
-They met in college: Kara as a freshman and Maggie as a Junior or Senior  
-They met in a comic book store near campus cuz both are huge nerds  
-Maggie noticed Kara first and was immediately struck by how beautiful she was when Kara walked into the store  
-Maggie couldn't resist a beautiful girl and waited until Kara got to the part of the store she wanted to look through to go talk (read flirt) with her  
-Kara startled when Maggie started talking to her because she was quickly absorbed into whatever she was looking at so even with her powers she didn't notice Maggie  
-Kara quickly became a flustered, stuttering mess of a puppy due to Maggie's flirting, but she also really enjoyed the attention  
-And due to Kara's adorable flustered puppyness, Maggie melted on the inside because she thought Kara was the cutest thing ever  
-Despited feeling all melty inside Maggie kept being all confident and flirty with Kara because she liked causing Kara's reaction   
-Kara doesn't really understand what's happening and while she is enjoying it, it's also making her nervous  
-Eventually Maggie's flirting becomes General conversation because she already wants to get to know this cute girl more  
-Kara was surprised she wasn't feeling too overwhelmed by this whole situation and reveled in it and because of that she agreed to go get coffee with Maggie the next day when Maggie asked  
-They exchanged numbers and Maggie asked Kara if noon the next day at the college's main coffee shop was okay   
-Kara freaked out because that coffee shop meant a lot of people and a lot of noise and started to go nonverbal  
-Maggie didn't want to assume but was starting to catch onto Kara being autistic (maybe because she has a family member who is autistic and she studied it a lot)  
-Maggie lowered her voice and asked Kara is maybe she'd prefer a smaller coffee shop off campus.  
-Kara nodded her agreement and her panic started to regress, but she was still nonverbal  
-Maggie asked Kara if she wanted Maggie to walk her out of the store and to her dorm and Kara nodded yes again  
-Maggie offered her hand, not wanting to force Kara to make physical contact and smiled widely when Kara accepted and then she led her out  
-Maggie kept her voice low because she knows loud sound can be overwhelming especially after a meltdown or panic attack and named dorms to see which one Kara lived in and Kara would shake her head no until Maggie got it right  
-When they got to the correct dorm, Kara being as careful as possible gave Maggie a hug and a wide smile then went inside  
-Maggie felt even more melty and softly smiled after Kara  
-As Maggie finally started to leave she received a text from Kara thanking her with a lot of emojis and Maggie's smile became bigger


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think

-Kara arrived at the coffee shop 30 minutes early because she has to be early to things (it helps keep her calm) and she has her sketch book with her to help pass the time  
-Kara was still nervous though because she was actually looking forward to seeing Maggie  
-Because of that, when she went to order her hot chocolate, she couldn't speak so she wrote her order and name on a page in her sketch book and showed it to the employee taking her order  
-Maggie was running late because one her roommates needed help with something important  
-It was only by 5 minutes but Maggie still felt bad because she wanted to make a good impression and didn't want to leave Kara waiting  
-She rushed into the shop and exclaimed kinda loudly she was sorry, causing Kara to jump a foot out of her seat  
-Maggie immediately lowered her voice and apologized again and explained what happened  
-Kara just nodded because she was still nonverbal  
-Maggie asked Kara what she wanted to drink because she was gonna go get her own quick and Kara just flipped to the page she showed the employee earlier  
-Maggie smiled and said okay and rushed up to the counter, in a super good mood because she was on a coffee date with a super cute girl that already makes her melt  
-When Maggie got back to Kara's table she saw Kara was finishing up a sketch of Maggie and Maggie blushed  
-Maggie set the hot chocolate by Kara's sketchbook and then sat across from Kara with her own drink in front of herself  
-They just sat there in comfortable silence as Kara finished up her sketch  
-When she finished, Kara tore the page out of her book and handed it to Maggie with a big smile on her face and softly said "for you"  
-Maggie blushed again and said thank you and she already knew she was going to treasure it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think

-Kara and Maggie dated the rest of the school year  
-They really loved each other but Maggie ended up breaking up with Kara because she was moving to Gotham and didn't want Kara to have to be in a long distant relationship (and Maggie didn't think she could handle it either)  
-They were both devastated but Kara more so  
-Kara never actually told anyone in her family about dating Maggie so when they broke up and Kara became depressed, Alex and Eliza were worried  
-Kara still never told them because she didn't want to talk about it  
-After awhile Kara started doing better but she still often thought about Maggie and often drew her to help cope, but kept those drawing hidden  
-Maggie wasn't fairing much better but she eventually tried dating again and dated Kate Kane  
-She too also thought of her ex often for awhile  
-Kate eventually broke up with Maggie because she could tell Maggie's thoughts and emotions were with someone else  
-By the time Kara was 25, newly reporter for Catco, and Supergirl, they were only a passing thought to each other because of how long it had been  
-Kara will still occasionally sketch Maggie though because despite Maggie breaking her heart, Maggie is also Kara's safe place when she gets super overwhelmed, which was happening more often being Supergirl   
-When Maggie met Alex at that crime scene, she didn't make the connection of her being Kara's sister  
-everything from that episode goes the same for the most part (also James and Kara never happened) until Maggie encountered Supergirl for the first time face to face (I think that was when they saved Maggie? I'm having trouble remembering)  
-Maggie always thought Supergirl looked familiar but she couldn't place who she reminded her of until seeing her up close in person  
-Kara also didn't realize the Maggie Alex wanted to save was her Maggie until they got to the warehouse where Maggie was taken  
-As soon as they took the alien down and they got a good look at each other, they both froze  
-Alex noticed and was really confused, but she did not hear Maggie whisper "Kara", but Kara did  
-Kara's jaw slightly trembled and she wanted to run because of all the overwhelming feelings but she she stayed and nodded slightly to let Maggie know  
-Maggie then put two and two together that this Alex Danvers is the same Alex Danvers her ex-girlfriend used to excitedly talk about  
-When Alex was turned away, talking on the phone with J'onn, Maggie gestured to Alex and asked as quietly as possible if she knew about them  
-Kara shook her head no and looked down  
-Maggie told her it was okay and that she won't say anything   
-As soon as Alex hung up the phone and turned back around, Kara gestured that she was going to leave, and Alex was confused again but knew her sister and assumed she just needed to be alone  
-Kara glanced at Maggie one more time then flew away  
-Maggie's feelings for Kara were starting to come back to the surface and she herself felt overwhelmed and asked Alex if she could take her to her own work place  
-Alex told her no that they needed to go to the DEO to get her wounds checked out  
-As soon as all of that was finished Maggie tried to get out of there as soon as possible and when Alex asked if she had a hot date, she lied and said yes because she just wanted to leave and process everything


	4. Chapter 4

-The night of the day Alex comes out to Kara, she goes to the bar to tell Maggie  
-Kara was on her way to the bar because she was meeting with Maggie to go somewhere and talk after Kara finished up her superhero duties  
-Kara walked in right as Alex pulled Maggie back towards her and Alex kissed Maggie  
-Kara was frozen in shock and heartbreak and her mind was racing about the fact that her sister kissed the woman she loves. She barely processed that Maggie turned Alex down and didn't here Maggie gasp but she heard Maggie whisper her name  
-Kara looked up and saw Maggie looking over Alex's shoulder as Alex was still processing that Maggie turned her down  
-As Alex turned around to run away she saw Kara and was confused by the hurt look on her sister's face but the Maggie rushed by Alex toward Kara, calling Kara's name as Maggie noticed Kara was about to dart off  
-Maggie felt so bad that Kara had seen Alex kiss her and she felt bad that Alex didn't know about her and Kara, but Kara is the one that has Maggie's heart so Kara is who Maggie ran towards  
-Kara became non verbal but she stayed when Maggie called her name.  
-Alex didn't know what was going on. She didn't know Kara and Maggie knew each other and she didn't understand why Kara looked so hurt and she didn't understand why Maggie rushed towards Kara nearly as soon as she noticed her  
-Maggie got to Kara and started talking in as soft a voice as possible because she knew Kara was overwhelmed. She told her what happened, that Alex was happy she came out to Kara and that apparently Alex likes Maggie so she kissed Maggie. Maggie told Kara that she turned Alex down and then that's when she saw Kara. She asked Kara if she wanted to go someplace quite to talk and Kara nodded. Maggie also asked if Kara wanted to tell Alex about them. Kara's eyes widened but before she could freak out even further, Maggie added "not right now, some time after we talk. She's going to be confused and she deserves to know".  
-Kara agreed and Maggie told her to hold on a moment, she was going to tell Alex that Maggie was going to take Kara somewhere quite to talk and that they'd explain things to her later  
-Maggie did that and Alex looked even more hurt than when Maggie turned her down  
-As they left the bar, Kara could start to speak again and she quietly asked if they could go the park cuz she wanted to swing while they talked. Maggie softly laughed and smiled because there's the Kara she loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think? I'd really like to know people's opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just headcanons for this Kara, especially concerning her being autistic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously some of this has to do with her powers, but I think they contribute. Some of these things I just really wanted to let people know even if they don't get mentioned at all
> 
> Some of these are based off of myself. That made it a little easier using some of my own experiences, but I also really happen to like these for this Kara

Kara goes non verbal sometimes, especially in stressful and/or surprising situations (not just though)

She has the cutest happy stims like that little dance she does in the show

Art is one of her special interests

She is both Hyper and Hypo-sensitive to touch. She can't feel physical pain by normal means but she is really sensitive to certain materials and stuff

Kara's empathy is really high: animals, humans, aliens, and even inanimate objects like toys stuff

When she is super excited about something, especially if it concerns one of her special interests or something new she learned sometimes she will babble on for a while, whether other people seem to want to listen or not

When Kara has a burnout or meltdown it's harder for her to control her powers

She needs her home and her work space to stay as neat as possible because messiness makes her head all fuzzy and makes it hard to focus. She'll sometimes straighten up things on Winn' desk (and sometimes other people's things) when talking to him cuz it's often messy. She often doesn't realize that she does it

She asked Winn to put a thin material of something she can stand the feel of because the suit itself is too overwhelming for her senses. She doesn't like the way it feels.

If she gets too overwhelmed for whatever reason and she doesn't have anything to help calm her down she was focus in on her favorite people that are closest (in distance) to her to center herself

She is extremely book smart, genius level really. She lacks a lot of common sense. As she gets older she's learning. Like she's pretty decent with issues she's already encountered and someone helped her learn but she's still bad with newer situations

It was a very uncommon Kara thing to not babble about Maggie, especially when they were dating, to anyone and everyone but especially her sister. She doesn't really understand it herself, but she felt like she had to keep something so precious to herself. Like the fact Kara never talked about Maggie to other people is what's an uncommon Kara thing

Another of her special interests is pokemon. She has every single game and all the consoles they're on. It's really cliche, but Pikachu is her favorite pokemon. She owns a pikachu beanie that has pikachu ears on it. And she has a ton of different pokemon plushie. She'll slowly fly around playing Pokémon Go (slowly because going to fast won't register "steps"/distances for egg hatching) when she's on patrol and doesn't see or hear anything going on. 

Kara did really well working for Cat because she really enjoyed her job and liked Cat despite the way she was treated. And Cat always seemed to know when Kara was having a bad Autism day and wasn't nearly as harsh 

She really doesn't do well with change

Anime and musicals and video games are other special interests

And she really enjoys all things concerning journalism too

She can't stand the taste and/or texture of most healthy food like a lot of fruits and most vegetables plus some others so she refused to eat them. Her favorites foods are candy, junk food, ice cream, pot stickers, pizza, etc.... good thing she's an alien

She often fidgets with her neckless when she's sad 

When she frustrated or trying to focus she fidgets with a stress ball like toy Alex made for her that won't rip from her strength 

When Kara takes on her Supergirl persona, she tends to suppress a lot of her normal personality which causes a lot of mental exhaustion, but she's been working on ways to help that. Sister night with Alex no matter how late once she finishes being Supergirl for the night, even when their fighting, helps. Being with Alex allows her to be herself after suppressing it. She knows it's bad but she worries about people connecting Supergirl to Kara and she feels if she doesn't do what she does, she won't be able to affectively be Supergirl. Alex and J'onn (and eventually Maggie) tries to convince her otherwise because they know how much of a toll it takes on Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, especially with this part. I plan to eventually to do just this Maggie headcanons and maybe more autistic Kara headcanons. If people want, I can link some posts in tumblr I really like about autism.


	6. Chapter 6

-At the park Maggie slowly rocked her swing back and forth with her feet staying on the ground while Kara was actually swinging (kind of using her powers because her legs are too long to pump her legs back and forth)  
-Maggie knew Kara needed this for a little bit because of the recent stressful situation so she was quite while Kara was doing what she was doing  
-After about a half hour Kara slowed down to do what Maggie was doing  
-Kara nodded toward Maggie to indicate she could start talking  
-Maggie explained what happened with Alex more in depth since she only glossed over it at the bar  
-She made sure to let Kara know that she didn't mean to lead Alex on if she did, because she really does like Alex, but not in that way  
-Kara explained how she felt during the situation the best she could because she knew it was important to communicate those types of things  
-Kara may be great with words but she often has trouble articulating her feelings  
-She explained how she was confused and hurt during the situation, but also how she now knows it wasn't intentional to hurt her, so she doesn't hold it against anyone   
-Once they got that sorted out, they came up with a plan together for how they wanted to approach Alex with all of this (what happened in the bar and Maggie and Kara in general)  
-They decided that Kara would talk to Alex alone first because Alex deserves that at least, hearing everything from her sister, and then if she liked and had questions for Maggie or them both, they would all sit down together and talk  
-They also decided to give Alex until the next day since it had gotten really late  
-Maggie and Kara didn't want to leave each other's company quite yet so they started talking about their lives since they parted ways in college  
-They both already know they eventually want to get back together and feel it's important to re-get-to-know each other again  
-They talked about everything they could possibly think of from the last several years into the early hours of the morning, until the sun came up  
-Maggie definitely made sure to let Kara know about Kate, but also how about she couldn't get Kara out of her head so the relationship eventually ended  
-Maggie didn't even notice the pain from sitting in the swing all night until they stood up to leave and she winced  
-Kara immediately looked worried so Maggie told her the issue and Kara felt so bad   
-Kara hadn't even thought about it since she's an alien and that doesn't effect her  
-Kara told Maggie she was flying her to Maggie's apartment and told her that she should call into work and sleep for awhile because of the pain and being up all night  
-Kara didn't mean to demand and Maggie knew that so she wasn't angry and as much as Maggie doesn't want to miss work she knows it's probably a good idea so she doesn't hurt herself or fall asleep on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! And if you haven't yet on part 5, especially let me know what you think about that.


	7. Chapter 7

-After Kara made sure Maggie was in bed, she flew over to Alex's apartment  
-She knew Alex would be asleep so she let herself in after she stopped to get breakfast for the both of them  
-After about 2 hours around 8AM Alex rolled out of bed because of her alarm, hungover, and was startled to see Kara sitting on her couch  
-Kara pointed to the table and told Alex she brought breakfast with a hesitant smile on her face  
-Alex was very confused but she walked over, sat down, and started eating  
-While Alex was eating, Kara told Alex that she needed to talk to her about something  
-Kara was very nervous   
-She was sure Alex would accept her for who she was but she wasn't sure how Alex would react to being left out of something so big in Kara's life, or the fact that it also has to do with the woman Alex currently likes  
-Before Kara continued, she waited until Alex was finished eating and then started rambling on about Maggie and how they met in college and dated for a year until Maggie broke up with her to go to Gotham. How she never really stopped loving Maggie and how she never told anyone because for some reason, this really precious thing in her life she wanted to keep to herself even though she doesn't really understand why. How apparently Maggie never really got over her either even when she was dating Kate which was the reason for their break up. How seeing Alex kiss Maggie hurt really badly and all the other things she told Maggie about the situation  
-Alex's jaw was dropped by the time Kara finished and she was speechless for a moment trying to process everything  
-Alex knew she couldn't over react with this situation because that would be really bad for Kara so she tried to best to process everything before talking  
-Alex let Kara know that she does accept her but that she is upset that Kara didn't tell her but also that she understands. She also apologized for kissing Maggie even though she didn't know. And she did let Kara know she herself was a bit heartbroken over this situation since she did like Maggie too and that she would like a few days to herself  
-She made sure to tell Kara that she loves her and that she's not angry any  
-She made sure to explain everything in a way for Kara to properly understand and so Kara doesn't beat herself up for keeping this all a secret (at least not nearly as much because she knows her sister)  
-They hugged and then Kara left to give Alex her space   
-Kara was kind of overwhelmed by everything so she flew over to Maggie's apartment (the roof because she wasn't sure if it was okay for her to just go in with out Maggie's permission and she couldn't ask because Maggie was asleep)  
-Kara just laid down and zeroed in on Maggie's heartbeat and let it relax her to the point she eventually fell asleep for a bit and she didn't even care she did this laying on a rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

-After a week Kara and Alex were mostly okay again because of their close bond  
-In that week Lucy was transferred over to where Kara and Alex currently work with the DEO  
-Lucy and Alex started getting really close while Kara gave Alex space  
-Maggie and Kara have gotten really close again and are really happy even though technically they aren't together at this point yet  
-They started alternating days bringing each other lunch at work (some times late do to DEO and/or police business) because they just wanted to be near each other  
-After a month Kara and Maggie finally decided they'd be girlfriends again and they finally kiss for the first time since before their break up and it was with excitement and love  
-Maggie and Kara went on a few accidental double dates with Alex and Lucy (accidental because Alex and Lucy aren't together yet)  
-When Maggie and Kara realized that they were going on something like double dates with the other two, they started organizing more of them because they saw how much Alex and Lucy seemed to like each other  
-After a few months of this Alex and Lucy finally came to terms with their feelings for each other and got together  
-When Kara and Maggie had been back together for about 2 months, Maggie found all of Kara's drawings and paintings of her and she realized she hadn't seen most of them and determined Kara must have continued after they broke up (they were also all dates)  
-That was one thing Kara hadn't mentioned to Maggie whenever they discussed the past  
-Maggie even found more current ones and heart started to beat really hard and fast because one was of them getting married  
-She decided then and there that she needed to propose to Kara sooner rather than later because she loved her with all her heart and being  
-Maggie didn't let Kara know she found the art because she wanted to keep it as much of a surprise as possible  
-First thing first though, ask Kara to move in together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Any criticism or anything.


	9. Chapter 9

-When Maggie asked if Kara wanted to move in together and Kara said yes, they decided on Kara's apartment for now  
-Maggie doesn't mind, she really likes Kara's apartment and she knows how Kara feels about too much change  
-Now all Maggie had to do once she was fully moved it was figure out the best way to propose to the love of her life  
-Maggie wanted her proposal to Kara to be perfect  
-She struggled for awhile trying to think of the perfect way, but she always came up blank  
-However, while she was playing through Pokemon SoulSilver on some of her down time she had an idea she was sure Kara would love  
-Maggie saved her game and switched over to Pokemon FireRed, a game she already beat  
-She found the name rater in the game and changed the nicknames of the Pokemon in her party other than the Raichu already named Kara  
-The nicknames were changed to "Will", "You", "Marry", "Me", "Kara", and "Danvers" (there are 6 pokemon in a party)  
-A couple weeks after she made this change and had gotten the perfect ring, she finally decided to propose while she and Kara were relaxing and playing together one night  
-Maggie asked Kara if she wanted to see the changes she made to her game and when Kara nodded, Maggie handed the GBA SP to Kara  
-Maggie purposely didn't have it on the right screen, so while Kara was pulling it up, Maggie shuffled to the floor on one knee and pulled the ring out of her pocket and held it out towards Kara, waiting until she processed what she was looking at  
-Kara was mildly confused for a moment until she finally processed the nicknames of the pokemon and then she looked up at her girlfriend and saw her down on one knee with a beautiful ring  
-Kara's eyes watered and she sat the game in the couch and then lightly launched herself towards Maggie, throwing her arms around her neck and burying her face in Maggie's neck, also knocking Maggie onto her back on the floor  
-Kara couldn't speak, she was so shocked, but very happy and she rapidly nodded her head against Maggie's neck while crying  
-When she finally pulled back and propped herself up, Kara looked at Maggie with the most breathtaking smile on her face and Maggie herself started crying in happiness too  
-Maggie nudged Kara up until they were sitting and then slipped the ring onto Kara's finger, telling her she loved her  
-Maggie got up, turned the games off, and pulled Kara up and towards the bedroom to cuddle in bed for the rest of the night   
-Kara happily followed along, slightly humming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The proposal will make more sense when I finish writing and post the Pokemon part in another work


	10. Chapter 10

-Kara and Maggie didn't tell anyone because they wanted to wait and see how long it took people to notice the ring in Kara's finger  
-Other than their parents (and Cat because Cat is important to Kara and she's still gone) of course, but they swore them to silence  
-J'onn noticed immediately and just smiled like the proud Space Dad he is and nodded his acceptance  
-It took James a couple days to notice, which he did during a meeting at CatCo  
-After the meeting, he told Kara "congrats" and asked if he could hug her  
-Her reply was just to hug James with a smile  
-Winn didn't figure it out until the end of the first week when Kara brought her hands up to pull Maggie into a light kiss during game night, which was just him, James, Kara, and Maggie as Alex and Lucy were on a date  
-Winn held in his squeal but jumped up in excited and exclaimed "you're getting married! Yay!"  
-Maggie was like "took you a week, nerd", lovingly in a big sister kind of way of course  
-Lucy found out a week after that because she was debriefing Supergirl about a mission while everyone else was already getting ready  
-Kara brought her hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear the the light glinted off the ring and Lucy actually did squeal and asked when it happened   
-Kara told her 2 weeks ago, but not to tell Alex because they're wanting to see when everyone notices and Alex is the last one   
-It took Alex until a month after Lucy learned about the engagement because Alex is just super oblivious and focused on being an agent, her lab work, and her relationship with Lucy  
-Also to make it more interesting, Kara would hide her and a bit while Alex was around, so it wasn't entirely Alex's fault  
-It was when Kara grabbed Alex's hand in excitement when they won a game during game night that Alex finally learned and everyone cheered and laughed at the look of disbelief on Alex's face  
-Alex was kind of upset it's been 6 weeks since Maggie proposed to Kara and that she was the last to know but she quickly got over it because of the peaceful and happy expressions on Kara's and Maggie's faces   
-The wedding was six months later and it was just a small, family and close friends only thing  
-Eliza, Maggie's parents, Alex, Lucy, J'onn, Winn, James, Cat, and Carter were the only people in attendance other than the person officiating the wedding  
-As neither Maggie nor Kara like wearing dresses, they both wore suits and looked even more beautiful than usual  
-Everyone was crying because their puppy of a Supergirl and their close friend were finally getting married, and it was a beautiful experience  
-The place they got married was also small but perfect because that's what they wanted. They didn't want to be somewhere big or have a lot of people so it was exactly how they wanted it  
-It was even more perfect because there was not police or DEO emergencies to ruin the experience   
-After Kara and Maggie said their vows, they kissed deeply for a moment and they knew before, but it was confirmed to them then and their that they'll always be together because they can't imagine loving anyone else as much as they love each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please tell me what you think! And critisisms or anything!
> 
> I have other parts I'm working on that I'm gonna post in this series if you want to check them out when I do


End file.
